


Shovel Talks, feat. Carey and Killian

by epersonae



Series: Aftermath [7]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epersonae/pseuds/epersonae
Summary: Carey takes Lucretia out to lunch. Killian reminds Magnus how they met. A late night talk leaves things open.





	Shovel Talks, feat. Carey and Killian

**Author's Note:**

> Set during and immediately after [We've Got You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12400815).

As they walked away from Magnus’s house, Carey said, “Hey boss, you need to be back right away?”

“No, why?” replied Lucretia. 

“I thought maybe we could grab some lunch first. Like not just donuts?”

“That sounds lovely, Carey. Do you have someplace in mind?”

She took them to a little place where they got a seat by the window. 

“Thank you for helping back there, with Angus. That could have been awkward.”

“Any time, boss.” Her face scrunched up and the tip of her tongue stuck out. “So about that. I guess you know that everybody knows about, you know, you and Maggie, back in the day or whatever? Which, wow, all y'all….”

“Indeed.”

“And that, uh, last night. Was that just a booty call or something?”

She raised an eyebrow. 

“I don't know if I'm comfortable talking about this, Carey.”

“Yeah, sure, totally. But, um, Magnus is a good bud, and like a weirdly sensitive dude, and you probably already know that, and wow it's weird for me too, talking about this.”

“You certainly don't have to say anything.”

“No, ma’am, I think I might. ‘Cause if you make that big goof cry, I might have to do something we’ll both regret.”

Her eyebrow went up another fraction.

“I don't know what, but it sure would suck, is what I'm saying. So…be cool?”

Lucretia looked down at her hands. 

“I will make an effort to be cool. Whatever that means.”

“Sweet. And if he's a dick to you, like at all, ever, you know me and Killian will kick his ass back into space.”

She gave Carey a small grateful smile. 

* * *

 

_ Several hours later  _

Magnus wasn't expecting a knock on the door that late. When he cracked it open, Killian stood on the front step with a concerned look. 

“Magnus, you got a minute?”

“For you? Absolutely. C’mon in. Can I get you some cider or tea or something?”

“Naw, I'm good. Hey is Angus still up?”

“Sorry, he went to bed a bit ago. Was there something you needed to see him about?”

“Not exactly.” She cleared her throat. “We should sit.”

He raised an eyebrow, but sat at the dining table. He gave her an expectant look. She sat across from him, folding her hands on the table. 

“What's this about, Kil? Everything okay with you and Carey?”

Killian laughed. 

“Ah, we're great! I just, well.” She took a deep breath. “Actually, we were talking. You remember when you and me first met?”

“Sure. You pointed a crossbow at us, talked in static, and then sicced animated machinery on us.”

“Good times, right? Well, it sounds like you're taking an interest in the boss again….”

His expression was thoroughly confused. 

“I dunno what she's told you, or what Carey might've said, but the Director, uh, Lucretia, well.” Killian looked down at her hands, then at Magnus. “Just, I won't hesitate to fuck you up if you so much as--”

“Okay, okay, jeez. I don't even know if we're a thing, Killian.”

Killian huffed. 

“Sure. But I'm not kidding. I see her even look a little mopey about your dumb ass: crossbow to the face.”

“She's a grown woman. Hell, she's like a hundred and thirty years old.”

“Sure. Doesn't change a thing.”

“Are you sure I can't get you a drink?”

“Yeah, I just needed to say my peace.” She pushed back the chair and stood. “You have a real good night, Magnus.”

“You too. Give my best to Carey?”

Killian smiled. 

“Thanks, I will.”

As she walked out the door, he asked, “Wait, did you take a glass ball here? Just for this?”

“Yup. Oh, yeah, I forgot: Avi says hi, and he's all in if we need give you a beatdown.”

* * *

 

Lucretia was about to go to bed when her stone of farspeech buzzed gently.

“You didn’t have to sic your goon on me,” said Magnus.

“What do you mean, sic my goon on you?  _ Your _ friend, who I guess is also my goon, threatened  _ me _ this afternoon.”

“So you didn’t say anything to Killian?”

“I would never.”

“Well isn’t that a thing.”

She chuckled.

“It is, isn't it?”

He sighed. 

“Oh Luce, this is….”

“I know.”

“I don't want to pressure you.”

“Mags. Don't. You're not.”

“We don't have to talk about it now.” His voice was warm, sincere. “We don't have to talk about it at all if you don't want to.”

“We will, I promise.”

“Whenever you're ready,” he said. “Until then, friends?”

“Always.”

“Good night, Lucretia.”

“Good night, Magnus.” She didn't want to say goodbye yet. “Sleep well.”

“You too.”

“Magnus?”

“Yes?”

She hesitated. 

“Give Angus my love.”

“Of course. Tell Killian and Carey I said hi.”

“Sure. You know they're just employees now, not regulators. They're not my goons.”

“Anymore, and sez you.”

“I'm serious.”

“Course you are. Good night, Luce.”

“Magnus?” She took a deep breath. 

“Mm-hm?”

“I had a good time.”

“Me too. Now go to bed. It's late. I'm hanging up, and we're both going to sleep.”

She looked at the stone after it went silent and she smiled. 

“Good night, Magnus,” she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I don't know if I have more to say about post-canon Magnus and Lucretia.  
> Also me: writes this.
> 
> Thanks as always to the wda, specifically for the chat about Magcretia shovel talks.


End file.
